fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shina Takane
Shina Takane '(高音シナ/Takane Shiina) es una Vocaloid FanMade con VoiceBank en Vocaloid y Audacity. Personalidad Shina es una adolescente de personalidad Tsundere, aveces tiene sus arranques de ira, como cuando agarran su guitarra o la molestan. Es muy buena amiga, siempre escucha los problemas de sus amigos y trata de darles consejos, pero si la tomas por sorpresa y enojada, se convierte en un "corre porque ya valió" Si quiere a alguien de verdad, hace todo para estar al lado de esa persona. Y por esa persona es capáz de sacar su lado Yandere oculto ya que es muy celosa. Tiene aires de pervertida y aveces se le sale decir cosas demás, obviamente, pervertidas. '''Miedos: '''Las arañas y dormir sola. Curiosidades *Su numero de serie es el 04. *Esta basada en Hatsune Miku, siendo en un principio influenciada (a consideración de su creadora) por Gumi. *El cover con el cual fue introducida en Youtube fue Love is War, para escucharlo, da clic 'Aquí. *Miku es su idola, es muy fan suya, que ya está comenzando a hacerle un altar. *Es medio Friki-Otaku. *Tiene los pechos un poco grandes para su edad. *Aunque su color es el morado, su favorito es el amarillo. *Su nombre significa "El nuevo sonido de lo alto" *Está medio ciega y aveces usa lentes. *Sus segundos idolos son los Kagamine. *Su canción favorita es Panda Hero *Su tipo de sangre es O+ *Tiene un lado Yandere oculto, nunca lo saca a la luz pero aveces se descontrola. Ese lado Yandere es Itamine Shina, más considerada su contraparte. *Le gusta Vete a la Versh, Smosh y Hola Soy German. *Es una representación de su creadora. *Cuando está a punto de llegar al Yandere extremo, sus ojos se ponen tipo Matryoshka. *Ella es una máquina con apariencia de humano, aunque se desconoce como es que se hizo máquina. *Se siente identificada con la canción Karakuri Pierrot. *Cuando se enoja demasiado, dice muchas groserias. *Odia a la familia Zatsune, en especial a Zatsune Miku. Aunque más bien es una fobia. *En su Append, tiene el número de serie "0204". El 02 es porque tuvo un rediseño, y el 04 es por su numero original. *Detesta, en verdad detesta, más que a Neru a la UTAUloid Tei Sukone. *Ella a pesar de ser un Androide de origen japonés, no puede leer en Kanji, a pesar de que ella esté codificada de ese modo, porque confunde mucho los simbolos. *La Shina que conocemos con la voz de Rin no es la original, es Shina ACT2. *Debido al hecho que no sabe leer Kanji, dice que es una deshonrra para su especie (Androides Cantantes). *Cuando está en su modo Yandere, su arma es su guitarra, pero con apretar un botón se hace una Katana. *El collar que tiene en el cuello le proporciona la voz, así que no debe y puede quitárselo, a pesar que en algunos Covers no lo lleve. *Está obsecionada con los Pandas, 96Neko y Nuko Len Len *Tiene una rara costumbre de decir "Panda" en momentos raros. Le sucede algo parecido como el Tic de Ryuta Moe, que lo hace decir "Gunya". *Ella es la traductora de Shinko para el inglés, ya que el no sabe hablar este idioma. *El proyecto de conversión de ella y a Shinko a UTAUs fue cancelado por una razón: El UTAU de su creadora no sonaba por la versión de su computadora. Así que mejor su VoiceBank será hecho con Vocaloid. *Su corazón es de cristal. No literalmente, está hecho de vidrio. Si algún accidente aparatoso o algo así llegara a pasarle a Shina, su corazón se rompería en pedazos y la única persona que podrá salvarla sería Shinko, que tiene otro corazón por si acaso. *La chica con bata de científica en su Cover de Kokoro Kiseki es su creadora, GumiMegpoid29 *A veces, no deja de decir "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wind sir der Jäger!", frase del Opening 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin: Guren no Yumiya *Su antepasada es Mizuno Yukina *El cover usando su voz con VOCALOID3 por primera vez es Guren no Yumiya, para escucharlo, da clic aquí *Una persona ha declarado que su voz hecha con el VOCALOID3 suena como Megpoid, pensando que se usa a Megurine Luka. Aunque como se sabe, ella usa como base el VoiceBank de Hatsune Miku, pero según comentarios de la creadora, suena como Luka. *Su diseño original no puede ser mostrado ya que está perdido. *Como a su creadora no le convenció el VoiceBank de Miku ENGLISH, los Covers de Shina en inglés serán hechos con la voz original con modificaciones de los fonemas. Habilidades Sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica (Su item), la batería y el piano. Sabe Karate; canta en Inglés y Español, además del Japonés. Y sus ojos cambian de color según su estado de ánimo. Puede imitar voces como la de Gumi o de Ruko Yokune Male Historia Su creadora era una gran Fan de Vocaloid y UTAU, así que decidió crear el suyo. La idea empezó a desarrollarse oficialmente en 2012, creando su diseño inicial en dicho año, y siendo terminada en 2013. Su diseño sufrió cambios drásticos hasta llegar al actual. Su creadora quería que tuviera rasgos suyos así que decidió ponerle su personalidad, voz parecida a la de ella e incluso su imagen. No conforme con crearla, la dió a conocer a sus conocidos, e incluso su imagen oficial fue publicada en la cuenta de Facebook de su creadora. Así que buscó un sitio para darla a conocer, encontrando la Wiki Fanloid, donde el 12 de Mayo la dió a conocer en internet. 'Historia del Fanloid': Cuando tenía 5 años,su madre se divorció y al poco tiempo (Como unos 3-4 meses) se volvió a casar. El padrastro de Shina la veía muy raro, pero obviamente, ella no se daba cuenta. Una noche, mientras su madre se encontraba de viaje en Sapporo, él entró al cuarto de Shina y abusó de ella. Cuando su madre regresó de viaje, junto a su hermano, le dijeron lo que les hicieron. Su mamá le pegó a ambos excusándose así: "¡¿PORQUÉ QUIEREN ARRUINAR MI FELICIDAD YA QUE ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR VERDADERO!? SIEMPRE TRATÉ DE DARLES LO MEJOR, ¡¿Y ME PAGAN CON ESTO!? ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!" ''Y en ese momento ella le dió una cachetada a Shina y le pegó aún más a Shinko Cuando cumplió 12, escapó de su casa porque intentaron abusar de ella otra vez; mientras corría,se encontró con Miku, le pidió que la ayudara y ahí fue donde salió una bonita amistad. Entró a Fanloid para aprovechar su voz y llegar a ser como Miku. Gustos *Vocaloid. *Tocar su guitarra y sus demás instrumentos. *Minecraft. *Las canciones de Miku. *Las canciones de los Kagamine. *Molestar a Neru con que es de la '''U.V.A.' = U'nion de '''V'iejas 'A'rguenderas *El "Ola k Ase?". *Youtube. *Vete a la Versh. *Smosh. *Pegarle a Kaito cuando empieza de pervertido. *El Dubstep. *Len Kagamine, a pesar de que tenga novia. *Gumiya Megpoid. *Escuchar a 96Neko. *Los pandas. *El Utaite Hashiyan. *Linked Horizon Disgustos *La canción del Pollito Pio. *Tei Sukone (Más que Neru). *Que le explote un Creeper cuando juega. *Que toquen su guitarra. *Que la intrerrumpan cuando ve videos en Youtube. *Sus padres. *La Navidad. Appends Ya que esta basada en Miku tiene todos los Appends incluidos: *'''Append High: Su voz suena una octava más alta. *'Append Low': Suena una octava más abajo de su voz normal, adecuada para canciones tranquilas. *'Append Dark': Es dos octavas más abajo, ideal para canciones tétricas o tristes *'Append Off': Son tres octavas más abajo, es el append más débil que tiene y el más dificil de usar, ya que si se quiere subir de tono, éste se pierde y suena como hombre. En este caso se tendría que cambiar a Low o Dark. *'Append On': Es el Append más alto que tiene, porque son tres octavas más arriba de su voz normal. *'Append Soft': Es un Append tranquilo, es dos octavas arriba. Ideal para canciones lentas o un poco rápidas. Canciones Covers: *Magnet (Uno con Miku,otro con Len y otro con Shinko) *Promise (Con Rin) *'Meltdown' *Romeo and Cinderella *'Matryoshka ver. 1' *'Matryoshka ver. 2' *Rip=Release *Last Night,Good Night (Append On) *Two-Faced Lovers *Fire Flower *'Karakuri Pierrot' *'Black Rock Shooter' *Senbonzakura *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Kocchi Muite Baby *Hatsune Miku no Gekishou *Gekokujou *Daughter of Evil *'Panda Hero' * Panda Hero ver. 2 *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *'Tokyo Teddy Bear' *Tell Your World *Sekiranun Grafitti *Kokoro Kiseki (Append Low) *'World is Mine' *'Ten Faced' *'Ten Faced ver. 2' *'World's End Dancehall' *Owata! *Trick and Treat (Con Shinko) *'Love is War' *Love is War ver. 2 (Dueto con Len) *'The Disappearance of Takane Shina/Append Off' *Cruel Clocks *Electric Angel ver. 1 (Solo) *Electric Angel ver. 2 (Con Shinko) *Children's War (Con Shinko) *Poker Face *'Guren no Yumiya - Especial primer Aniversario ' *'A Thousand Years/Shina English (Con Kaito English) [DEMO] ' Relación con Vocaloid's,UTAUloid's y Fanloid's Takane Shinko: Es su hermano y lo quiere mucho. Cuando ella se asusta en la noche,se va corriendo a su cama a dormir con el. Pero aveces, aunque con frecuencia, se pelean. Aveces lo molesta con el trauma de las Ardillas. Shinkoku Gina: Es su versión Voyakiloid. Shina siempre trata de animarla, pero ella no le hace caso y la ignora; Gina la detesta a morir por no tener buena voz como la de ella. Hatsune Miku: Son mejores amigas desde que Shina le pidió ayuda porque la estaban persiguiendo, ella aceptó y desde ahí nació una bonita amistad. Kagamine Rin: Son buenas amigas, pero aveces se pelean por cualquier tontería,como,quien lleva el mejor peinado, quien se viste mejor,y esas cosas Kagamine Len: Shina está muy enamorada de él, a pesar de que ya tenga novia. Yowane Haku: Al principio Shina le tenía miedo, pero despues se conocieron mejor y llegaron a ser amigas. Akita Neru: Es uno de los mayores odios de Shina. Zatsune Miku: Shina le tiene miedo porque piensa que está poseida por el demonio, y cuando se le acerca le dice: "¡¡Atrás hija del demonio!!" KAITO: Le pega cuando esta de pervertido, a pesar de que ella lo es. MEIKO: Si se pone a beber, le quita la botella y le dice: "¡No,porque te va a matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan!" y la arroja hacia atrás. Hatsune Mikuo: Son muy amigos y siempre estan platicando, y cuando Rin pasa cerca y no los vé, le hace caras de *Oh, Rin, te amo, cásate conmigo* a pesar de que sepa que Kaiko es su novia. Megpoid Gumiya: Ella está enamorada de el, pero no se atreve a decirselo. Momone Ery: El odio entre Shina y Ery es mutuo. Oto Kaon: Son amigas, por dentro, siente infinto desprecio por ella; cuando nadie las ve, estan peleandose por Len. Kasumi Matilda: Son buenas amigas y juegan Minecraft juntas. Oto Sutekina: Se odian a matar ya que Sutekina es novia de Len. Kodomo Kiba: Son super mejores amigos. AYASU: Son buenos amigos. AYASU siempre la anima cuando está triste. Configuración de Voz En Audacity: *Un -9 de la voz de Miku *Un -14 de la voz de Rin 'En Vocaloid:' Su voz se puede hacer en el editor Vocaloid3 en base a la voz de Hatsune Miku NOTAS: Su voz carece de volumen, pero una ventaja es que puede imitar la de Megurine Luka. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. 'Configuración de los Appends:' Pendiente Frases Típicas *¡¡HIJO DE 524!! *¡Maki-Sama, salvameeeeeeeeeee! *¡Por Maki-Sama! *Hijo de la Rendevouz... *Ehhh...¿Qué Matryoshkas pasa aquí? *¡Hijo de tu Poker Face! *Panda~ *Papapara papaparapa~ *Soy una deshonrra para mi especie... *Hay veces en las que deseo nunca haber sido creada, porqué así todos estarán mejor... *Una mañana sin mi, será mucho más hermosa, que el presente...-Cuando canta Meltdown. *Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wind sir der Jäger! *¡POR LA MADRE DE GIPSY DANGER, ¿QUE ES ESO?! *Chernoooo, salvameeee~ Galería Shina Takane.jpg|El diseño Oficial Shina Takane Append.jpg|El Append Gumi y Shina Matryoshka.png|Gumi y Shina en el cover de Matryoshka El mayor sueño de Shina.png|Lo que Shina quiere más que nada en este mundo (además de ser famosa igual que Miku) Shina Love is War.png|Shina en el cover de Love is War Meltdown.jpg|"Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa..." La defiende a muerte....png|Si se trata de que NADIE toque su guitarra... Shina World is Mine.jpg|"Sekai de, ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA" Modo Yandere ON (RUN!!!).jpg|Shina cuando está en su modo Yandere inicial Shina Kaon Chibi.png|Se vé que son buenas amigas Internet Adiction XDDD.png|Su adicción al internet Se ven Kawaii :3.png|Shina con títeres de Ery y Erick Cosplay de Rin.png|Shina haciendo Cosplay de Kagamine Rin Así despierta algunas noches.png|Así es como se despierta Shina a mitad de la noche por recordar lo que le hicieron cuando tenía 5 años Me siento como Miku!!.png|"I'm feel like Miku!" Matryoshka - Miku,Gumi,Shina y Gumiya.png|¡4 veces Matryoshka! Shina Ten Faced.png|"Hohoendeiru no wa naze?" Shina Panda Hero.png|"Pappappara papaparapa,are wa kitto Panda Hiiroo" World's End Dancehall cover.png|Shina en World's End Dancehall NO VOY A VER...NO VOY A VER FIRETRUCK....png|Momento de debilidad Karakuri Pierrot Shina.jpg|El cover de Karakuri Pierrot Uso No Ai.jpg|Uso no Ai (Estrenando el Append Dark) The Disappearance of Takane Shina.jpg|El cover de The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Ten Faced ACT2.jpg|La versión con la voz de Miku de Ten Faced Tmp 2013-11-15 21.31.34-1721113210.jpg|Un dibujo de Shina Append Soft x Len Append Cold Tokyo Teddy Bear Shina.jpg|Cover de Tokyo Teddy Bear Black Rock Shooter Shina.jpg|El Cover de Black Rock Shooter SHINA UN REGALITO PARA GUMI.png|Un regalito hecho por RinRiniri18 Kitai no Ai.jpg|Kitai no Ai (Con Shinko) Shina & Shinko by VoicE CompanY.png|Un regalo de navidad por VoicE CompanY Kamisama Nejimaki Shina y Shinko.png|Shina y Shinko en el Cover de Wind-Up God (Como UTAU's) Shina-chan.jpg|Un regalo hecho por Tami-san Figurina Shina Takane.jpg|Figurilla de Shina hecha por PaulaChan1 Shina Kokoro Kiseki.png|Kokoro Kiseki Bufferfly_on_your_soldier_v..png|En mi hombro tu mariposa eres ya besos de pasión... (regalito por Nyo-chan) Shina Guren no Yumiya.png|Cover de Guren no Yumiya, en celebración de su primer Aniversario de creación Nivel_4_Shina_Shinko_MJ_y_Mai_Towak.png|Shina en el nivel 4 (hard) de NyoRusiaVodka Picasion.com_7a3841a1e77d40756e39d9431ce47afd.gif|¡Kikku ninja! Rally_Titan_Colosal_n_n.png|Shina con cara de ¡¡WTF!! por ver a Rally como el Titán Colosal My_skin_Shina_takane.png|Shina ver. minecraft Remote Control Shina & Shinko.jpg|Cover de Remote Control con Shinko Poker Face Shina.png|"Acchi Kocchi oni sankochira. Teno naru hou he I Want You" A Thousand Years (Part 2) Shina & Kaito.png|Demo de su VB en inglés Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Self-loid